


DPA No. 591, "Ringing in the Other Room"

by Clerk of Distributions (GreenAppleBubblegum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenAppleBubblegum/pseuds/Clerk%20of%20Distributions





	DPA No. 591, "Ringing in the Other Room"

**Dept. of Discrepancies**

**Official Document** , under order of Director Addariah

\- - Ψ - -

DPA No. 591

Issued December 2

Description 

In all recorded cases, the phenomenon has been reported as a strange, reverberating noise, similar to a slowed-down version of a rotary phone ringtone. Additionally, Department employees have described the noise as originating from a nearby room, office space, or otherwise out of direct line of sight.

Known Manifestations 

Exact manifestations are largely unknown, as no Department employees have filed reports on observing the phenomenon directly. This is likely because all employees known to observe the phenomenon directly have disappeared.

However, as far the Department knows, the phenomenon has only been observed (1) by Department employees, (2) while alone, (3) at their place of work, (4) in a room with only a single door as a possible entrance, and (5) at a time after sunset, though before sunrise. In two cases, observers have remained near the phenomenon source until sunrise, although in both instances fell asleep prior to the event. Upon returning to consciousness, the phenomenon had ceased. 

The cause of such specific criteria for the phenomenon to occur is unknown, although theories include the malevolent manifestation of paranoia, in combination with knowledge of discrepancies, coincidence, and some kind of curse, or vengeful spirit.

Background 

Initial observation of DPA No. 591 was reported 8 years ago, as of document issue, by Department employee L. Darcy of the accounting division. It is suspected, although unconfirmed, that this may not have been the actual first instance of the phenomenon, given its nature. Although largely untestable, this could explain an approximate 4.7% of all unexplained employee disappearances, up to 2 years prior to initial observation. Upon observation, Darcy was alone, working past her shift at around 11:15 PM. She described first noticing the phenomenon while reorganizing archived case files, sourcing from what appeared to be a supply closet adjacent to her workspace. Firstly, she attempted a dreamstate exit maneuver, by humming loudly, and performing a cartwheel. Determining her experience to be conscious, she procured a nearby fire-extinguisher for self-defence against a possible threat, and called to the apparent source of the ringing; asking if anyone was there. The phenomenon continued ringing ceaselessly. Darcy then approached the supply closet, noting that her increasing proximity appeared to dull all perceived sounds, aside from the ringing. Upon reaching the door to the closet, she reported a hot orange light, not dissimilar to that of a desk lamp, spilling from under the door. Finding the phenomenon to be intensely suspicious, and of unclear intent, Darcy then displayed an incredible aptitude for avoiding discrepant threats, by turning from the closet, leaving the office, and locking the door behind her. Upon filing her report, Darcy received a promotion to clearance, and Department commendation for her actions.

Since Darcy’s encounter, other employees reported instances of the phenomenon, originating from several sources, including bathroom stalls, the offices of superiors, and even an elevator on one occasion. No variety of phenomenon manifestation appeared in these reports, and all observers either had similar experiences to Darcy’s, or opened the door to the source of the ringing, then disappearing. No bodies, or other evidence of foul play has been found in such source rooms, and investigation (paranatural or otherwise) into the fate of these employees has yielded no new information.

The last recorded case of DPA No. 591 occurred 6 years prior to document issue, when observed by Department Officer B. Tennehue. Having been previously briefed on the nature of the phenomenon, and knowing personally another employee to observe it, Tennehue was quote “ready to do something about it”. For clarification, he has often been criticized for reckless behaviour, and praised for his exemplary initiative. Which category his actions fall under in this case are often debated. Upon detection and confirmation of the phenomenon at 2:46 AM, Officer Tennehue prepared his designated weapon, and followed the noise to the door of its source, determining it to be a windowless conference room. He then failed to call in awareness of the phenomenon, instead making his way to the building circuit breaker, and cutting power to the conference room, as well as the rest of the floor. Effectively, without direct interaction, Officer Tennehue had “hung up”. No instances of DPA No. 591 have been reported since.

Additional 

  1. Although the phenomenon has not been reported in over 6 years, it is still strongly recommended that Department Employees avoid the phenomenon under all circumstances.
  2. If ever observed, it is advised to evacuate the building, call in the observation as a **[REDACTED]** , and commence any available panic suppressant procedures.
  3. Investigations into DPA No. 591 have ceased, although are likely to continue if further reports of the phenomenon are received.




End file.
